The Skywalker's The Limit
by FictionalFanOfFiction
Summary: Luke and Mara Jade’s son, Obi-wan (Ben) Skywalker, has been born. But has Force level is so overwhelming that it threatens to consume him! This is a story of the progress of his childhood into manhood, and his cousin Anakin Solo. AlternateUniverse. Includ


**The Skywalker's the Limit**

**By: FictionalFanOfFiction**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Star Wars, but I wouldn't mind... In any case, if I did, I'll be at LucasArts brainstorming ideas, not posting on this website. 

P.S. Oh, and that small segment about the telepathy, I lifted it off the book X-Men 2 by Chris Claremont... Don't scold me; it was so good I couldn't resist.

_Luke and Mara Jade's son, Obi-wan (Ben) Skywalker, has been born. But his Force level is so overwhelming that it threatens to consume him! This is a story of the progress of his childhood into manhood, and his cousin Anakin Solo. AlternateUniverse. Includes the original YJK gang, but on a smaller scale.

* * *

_

Chapter 1

"He's beautiful!" Luke marveled as he looked at his new son. Exhausted but happy, Mara Jade smiled as she cradled the newborn in her arms.

"He is, isn't he?" Green eyes the colour of emerald which reflected her own met hers, and the boy broke out into what was unmistakably a smile. Mara Jade smiled back then looked up at her husband to see that he too was smiling.

"Give me a minute." Luke said to Mara Jade, as he carefully collected a few drops of the baby's blood and dripped it into the vial he was holding on the other hand. He slipped it into one of the pockets of his cloak. "It's for the midi-chlorian test." He explained. Mara Jade nodded understandingly. The midi-chlorian count determined the amount of Force potential one had.

So far, Luke was the one with the highest midi-chlorian count, even surpassing the revered Yoda and the legendary Anakin Skywalker, the one whom people thought would bring balance to the Force. On the contrary, he had turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader. However, before his death, he had managed to return to the light, and killed Emperor Palpatine before he could kill Luke. A frown crossed Luke's face as he recalled the darkest period of history ever before.

_"Everything all right?"_

His face broadened into a smile at the sound of Mara Jade's thoughts mixing with his. It was the strangest and most wonderful sensation, to know that they weren't touching, yet to feel her inside him, as real and tangible as could be. Their telepathic bond was stronger than most telepathic bonds, strengthened and cemented by the bonds of love.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she tilted her head to meet his lips. This brief moment of romance was broken as two hurricanes–also known as Jacen and Jaina–sped into the room at top speed, demanding to see the baby. After one look, they sat on the floor and started playing a game. Luke and Mara Jade shared a look of surprise. Wasn't the Solo family supposed to be on Naboo having a vacation? Their surprise heightened as a well-built brown-haired man and a pretty lady with an obviously protruding stomach stepped into the room, smiles on their faces.

"Han? Leia?" Mara Jade asked questioningly, as Luke's jaw dropped.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luke asked, the surprised look still on his face.

"Wow. That's a nice way to greet your brother-in-law and sister, who travelled all the way from Naboo to see how you guys were doing?" Leia said, mock-offended, but there was still a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm sorry, but I was just so surprised to… I mean, really, what are you guys doing here?" Luke stammered.

"To see our darling nephew, of course!" Leia strode across the floor to the bed, where Mara Jade was, and started making cooing noises at the new baby.

Han led Luke to one corner of the room, where Luke instantly began to fire questions. "The baby's due date is a week away! How did you guys know…?"

"Leia got this feeling," Han began, "And she wouldn't let it go. She kept insisting that we go back to Coruscant. So we took the Millennium Falcon and rushed over here. But we still missed the delivery."

Luke was surprised. "Wait. You said Leia got a feeling. It must have been…"

"The Force! That means you still have some sort of connection, Leia!" Mara Jade continued excitedly across the room, unaware that Han and Luke were having the same conversation.

"Really? Or is it some kind of… I don't know… Maternal instinct or something?" Leia said unsurely.

"Well... Maybe, but I don't think so. Anyway, how's the pregnancy coming along? Do you have a name for the baby yet?" Mara Jade asked, gesturing at Leia's protruding stomach with her free hand, the one that wasn't cradling the baby.

"Perfectly fine so far! Third time, so I'm quite used to this by now." Leia smiled as she patted her stomach. "We're thinking of Anakin, after my father. Oh, how about yours?"

On hearing the question, Han and Luke walked over, and the twins stopped playing momentarily. Luke clasped Mara Jade's hand, and smilingly announced, "We've already decided on this. We're calling our son Obi-wan Owen Skywalker."

* * *

_Author's Note: This is my first chapter of my first fanfic so please, please, please read and review. No flames please! P.S. Do you think I should continue?_


End file.
